


Punk Rock Singer's body

by Elica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Witches, fem!Derek, not really explicit but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek meets a witch and his karma makes the rest. Stiles is aroused. Like, a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punk Rock Singer's body

**Author's Note:**

> For jamielilithlyden on tumblr, who gave me this prompt : "i don’t normally do this kinda thing- stilesXfem!derek? i would adore you if you made derek lose control(wolf out) during sex or something!!!"  
> I didn't do all of it, because genderbend is not something I'm used to, but still, I had fun while writing it :)  
> Unbetaed :(

When Derek saw Laura (Laura!) in the mirror that morning, he knew it. He knew that in a list of the ten worst things that happened to him this year, this was a number three, or four (don’t ever forget the Sheriff”s gun’s accident; don’t talk about it, but don’t forget either)

“Why?” he asked the mirror. But since he wasn't in a fairy tale, the mirror didn't answer him. Prick.

He still had his short hair, making him look like a punk rock band lesbian singer. But the rest… He had boobs. Tiny and firm. But boobs. The only boobs Derek had known, apart from his mother (don’t think about it!) when she had Joshua, his little brother, was from Kate. Hers were beautiful. As beautiful as she was evil. Now, comparing with his memory, his’ were just… tiny. Derek sighed. Even as a girl he felt like he failed.

“Are you here, babe?”

Shit. Derek heard Stiles banging the door shut, taking of his shoes and wandering around the kitchen. He would take him two minutes to reach the bedroom, with his scent of constant energy, nervousness and arousal. Oh God. What would he say about this?

“Derek? Scott told me you fought a witch yesterday night. I’m so sorry I was not there, it was so exciting that…”

One minute and five seconds. Derek remembered he hadn’t made any coffee this morning (go figure why, really) so Stiles didn’t make him a mug, so he was faster reaching him. Crap.

Derek turned slowly his head to watch Stiles. His boyfriend (finally) had his mouth opened like a golden fish, his eyes so opened he feared they would fall out, and his hands midway in putting his plaid off.

“What the fuck?”

“Er… I… I’m Derek’s best lesbian friend?”

His voice was… strange. Not like Laura’s at all. Lighter. Younger. Like he was a stupid high school girl. With a punk band. And a lesbian. Derek has nothing against lesbian. But he had bad memories. Like Laura (her again) wanting him to go to this punk event, and the seventeen years old he was, all depressed and a dick, had tried to seduce a little punk singer, and he received laughters, a punch on his face and the worst hangover ever. He hadn’t even had alcohol!

So right. He hated his new body. His too little boobs. His short hair. And Stiles was being silent for far too long.

Then he murmured a simple: “What? Why?”

“Witch. Me. Karma.”

Stiles pouted, frowned, crossed his arms.

“Well, that makes sense.”

“You recognize me?”

“You don’t have any best friend, babe. You don’t have friends to begin with, or you’ll never admit it. I know you.”

“Right.”

He tried to scowl. But he couldn’t. He thought that anything he would do with his face would only make him “cute” and Stiles would laugh at him. Ok, he was doing this everyday, even when he was at the pick of his manliness. But anyway… Derek was confused and really didn’t know what to do with himself.

And then he sniffed and sensed it: arousal.

“Stiles…”

“What?”

“What are you thinking right now?”

His boyfriend had the decency to flush.

“Well…

“Stiles…”

“I’m not really thinking?”

It sounded like a question. Derek waited. Being silent was the best way to deal with Stiles. He learnt that from the sheriff. It was one of the Great Lesson Of Life, a lesson that had changed his life. So he waited… And finally Stiles continued.

“There’s my boyfriend, who’s a girl, who’s standing half naked in front of me? With boobs? Perhaps we should go see Deaton?”

The end of his little babbling was murmured but Derek was still able to hear it. He realized, too, that he was only wearing boxers that were hanging loose on his hips and nothing else. God his boobs were really firm. They stood alone all good and… He realized he had his hand up to touch them. Shit.

Stiles’ gaze was on his hand.

It was worse and worse.

“Hm… Er… Deaton comes back only tomorrow so… What… Do… We… So?”

“You reek of arousal, Stiles.”

“YOU’RE NAKED!!!!! Don’t you realize it?”

“What? That I’m naked? I’m wearing boxers!”

“No!”

Stiles” arms flied all over and, faster than Derek could see, he took his shoulders in his hands. They still had more or less the same height, but it still was unnerving to feel that much of a stranger in his own body.

“I’m bisexual, Derek. And I’m faithful to you. So I had decided to devote myself to your dick forever. But this is the one occasion I have to feel the other side without cheating on you!”

“You’ve thought before about cheating?”

“No! But still… It’s an occasion. I’m a practical kind of guy.”

Derek was very familiar with Stiles’ sense of opportunity. It made some of their kinks realities in more ways than he had ever dreamt of. And he was drowning in Stiles” scent of arousal. It had… effects on him.

Like this warmness between his thighs.

“Ok…”

He added just before Stiles’s lips captured his’: “Use a condom!”

“Why?”

“Because with my karma, the one time I’ve got a fucking vagina, I would be fertile and be pregnant.”

“Sure?”

“Stiles, this is MY karma we’re speaking about.”

“Oh right. Can I make you a little kiss kiss cuni before I traveled the so long way to the bathroom?”

Derek sighed.

“Well, ok.”

 

They finally went to see Deaton two days after this late morning.

Because when Derek said Stiles was jumping on every opportunity he had, he really said that. It was the truth, in all ways possible. So, of course, Stiles had to go out to reach the closest sex-shop around to buy a strap-on (“I had this very fantasy, babe, when I was still involved with other people than you. And you know we’ve been surrounded by alpha female all around, and so I was thinking that maybe you could… fuck me with a strap? Please”)

Derek had learnt to use this strange body in all the possible ways and had orgasms he would regret (may be) (perhaps) (or not) (but he would have fond memories of them)

Himself had also this kink of going a little furry while fucking Stiles. Being in beta form while in a female state was quite disturbing, first. But like always with their sexual life, Derek and Stiles got used to it very fast. Too fast for Stiles in fact. So fast they had to do it again three times in a row. Derek’s female body had had as much stamina as his male body. Stiles had been completely pleased with that.

 

Sometimes karma was bad on Derek. But since he was so used of it, and since Stiles’ sense of opportunity tended to rub on him, he just took the best he could from it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr : http://fourrureetcapuche.tumblr.com/ :)


End file.
